


Young Love

by Cornflower



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-debut, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflower/pseuds/Cornflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe where Hansol is the last member to join Pledis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love

 

 

Seungkwan had planned on hitting up the café down the street with Soonyoung as they always had on days practice ended early. Of course with their debut just around the corner, the members were busier than ever – and by members he meant Soonyoung and Jihoon. Of course this didn’t stop his hyung from trying to slip past Jihoon, pissing him off in the process.

“Man I’m starving. I’ve been craving one of those miniature croissants all day.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes at Soonyoung’s pronunciation.

“It’s pronounced Croiss-ont. Honestly, you have no class.” Seungkwan flinched when a firm hand grasped his shoulder,

“He’s the perfect company for you then,” Jihoon sneered, "it's too bad he's busy. Have you forgotten Hoshi hasn't finished the choreography for our debut yet?" 

“Oh don’t blame me! Soonyoung hyung’s been running from you all day,” Seungkwan cried. They both ignored the look of betrayal in said boys eyes. Jihoon clicked his tongue,

“You mean Hoshi. Scoups told us to practice using our stage names so we don’t screw up on camera.”

“That’s dumb.” Seungkwan said bluntly,

“Very true, but he is the leader – unfortunately.” Seungkwan found it surprisingly endearing how mean Jihoon was to the people he cared about. Soonyoung scrunched his eyebrows,

“Why aren’t you leader then Jihoonie?” He scoffed,

“Well I can’t do everything by myself. Which reminds me - we’ve got work to do.”

“But my croissant…”

“We’ll talk at the café then.” The exasperation in Jihoon’s voice was subtle but definitely there. “By the way Seungkwan, the other members won’t be back at the dorm until tonight - they’re not finished recording.” Seungkwan raised his hand in objection,

“Wait, are you saying I can’t come with you?”

“No.” Well that’s harsh. Seungkwan was the one that planned to go out in the first place!

“Can you at least bring me back a caramel macchiato?”

“What the fuck is a caramel macchiato?” They turned to see Joshua give Jihoon a look of disapproval through the window. Typical.

 

-

 

So in the end Seungkwan didn’t get his macchiato. On the bright side, he did get the dorm all to himself until tonight. Which meant more cup ramen for him…or not. He’s got to watch his weight. He might as well practice his vocals since no one was around. Not that he couldn’t sing, the members just heard a lot of his voice as is, between recording and practice.

By now they were immune to his dazzling talent.

Once he unlocked the passcode on the dorm’s back entrance, he made his way to his room with a light skip in his step. Getting time alone was a rarity when you were in a 12-member boy-band. Speaking of rarities, it wasn’t often they encountered girls their age either, which was a shame. Girls were great.

Seungkwan sang gently to himself. The song “How can I love you” had been stuck in his head all day. He stopped in the kitchen, singing through the crescendos with ease as he sorted through the cupboards. He settled on a package of flavored gim (since he was dieting) and some sparkling water.

He belted the high notes – his voice sounded surprisingly good counting that he hadn’t warmed up at all today. He regretted opening the door to his room so dramatically because to his surprise, there was a stranger on the other side waiting for him.

Their eyes locked, and Seungkwan couldn’t bring himself to say anything. The guy in front of him was the best looking person he’d ever seen, which was really saying something because he was friends with Mingyu. He was staring so intensely; it would’ve been intimidating if it wasn’t for the soft expression on the boys face. Speaking of his face, Seungkwan was almost positive this guy wasn’t Korean. Curse his poor English skills. Luckily the stranger spoke in fluent Korean before Seungkwan made a complete fool of himself,

“Wow. Your vocals are no joke, seriously.” The stranger seemed to be in awe, and while Seungkwan was flattered, he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.

“Oh, I guess you heard me then, heh. Really, I was only singing because I thought I was the only person in the dorm.” He laughed awkwardly.

Seungkwan guessed that the boy had just come out of the shower. He was wiping his hair off with a towel, sporting sweat pants that hugged his slim thighs, paired with an airy tank-top. Seungkwan did his best not to stare. For a second the boy’s expression faltered,

“Sorry, I thought you were all expecting me. I told your manager I’d be moving in today – uh, I’m pretty sure I got the date right.” Moving in? Seungkwan was confused. Why would a foreigner start living in their dorm? In his room? Not that he was complaining – this guy was hot as hell.

When Seungkwan failed the answer, the boy awkwardly continued,

“Um does the name Chwe Hansol ring a bell?” Seungkwan stared,

“Wait, you’re Korean?” He blurted before he could stop himself. The boy, Hansol let out a breathy laugh,

“My mom’s white, but nationality-wise I identify as Korean.” He surely saw the look of guilt on Seungkwan’s face as he was quick to reassure him,

“People often get confused, don’t worry about it.” Going by the tone in his voice, the boy didn’t seem the least bit bothered. Still, Seungkwan couldn’t bring himself to brush it off just like that,

“Sorry, that was insensitive. I shouldn’t have just assumed you weren’t from here. Plus, you’re Korean’s too good to be a foreigner.” Hansol put down the towel, ruffling his soft brown hair,

“It’s fine, seriously. And technically I am a foreigner I guess, but I moved to Korea when I was a little kid. It’s what I call home.” And there Seungkwan was, lost in Hansol’s eyes again.

He was usually skeptical of attractive people. He’d read his share of romance novels – beautiful strangers weren’t to be trusted. There was just something about Chwe Hansol that made him feel like he could trust him with his life.

“What’s your name?” Hansol asked, eyes sparkling in the florescent light.

“Boo Seungkwan.” He smiled fondly,

“Ah, that makes sense. The CEO told me about you. Just like he said, you have an amazing voice.” Seungkwan felt his face heat up,

“Y-you met our CEO!?”

“Well yeah, he actually scouted me a long time ago.” Seungkwan’s eyes widened,

“Wait – does that mean you’re joining Seventeen?” Hansol nodded. Seungkwan’s mind was racing. Or maybe it was his heart.

“Why haven’t you showed up until now?”

“Uh, it’s kinda complicated. I was invited to join Pledis when I was 13, and when I asked the CEO why I was scouted, he told me it was because of my looks. I didn’t think that was reason enough to become a trainee. I told him I’d never even thought about joining the music industry before and would rather gain enough experience on my own and audition first. I ended up auditioning last month, but never imagined I’d be accepted.”

Seungkwan thought about it. Hansol looked young, Maybe even as young as Chan. It’d be perfectly acceptable for him to become a trainee at his age. Jeonghan and Minghao were most likely older when they became trainees, and were recently recruited as well – how was this any different?

Of course this was different. Because Seungkwan’s heart didn’t flutter looking at the other members the way it did when it came to the boy he had just met.

“So I guess we’re roommates then. Chan sleeps here too. He’s on the top bunk and I sleep on the bottom. There’s an empty mattress under the bed – you can use that until they get you a proper bed.” Hansol seemed to be listening attentively, so he continued, “Our rooms are assigned by age, so I’m guessing you’re still a minor?”

“I’m 17.” So they were the same age. Seungkwan grinned,

“Just to warn you, but a few of the member are pretty loud.” He chose not to mention he was one of those people, “It can get pretty rowdy around here, but I’m sure you’ll fit in fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to stop myself from turning this fic into soonhoon at the beginning – Hoshi and Woozi were in the same scene and it was so tempting!!
> 
> Anyway, sorry this is more of a short intro rather than an entire chapter. I wrote this a month ago and got...distracted. I haven't decided if I'm going to continue this yet, so positive comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
